Multi-Touch is becoming a standard way to interact with mobile devices. However, there are still many interaction types that are difficult to perform on a mobile device. This is largely due to limited screen real estate and small device form. Drag-and-drop, for instance, is difficult or impossible on most mobile devices. It is also difficult for more than one person to simultaneously view information on a mobile device.